The invention pertains to the modification of chitosan to produce viscosifiers (thickeners) for aqueous liquids, and to viscosified aqueous fluids containing such modified chitosans dispersed therein, and to methods of drilling a well utilizing such fluids.
Many viscosifiers for, and methods of, increasing the viscosity of aqueous liquids are known. Such viscosifiers may be so-called water-soluble polymers such as biopolymers, gums, cellulose derivatives, alginates, and other polysaccharides or polysaccharide derivatives, and various synthetic polymers. Representative polymers are set forth in the book xe2x80x9cHandbook of Water Soluble Gums and Resins,xe2x80x9d Robert L. Davidson, Ed., 1980.
Viscoelastic fluids are characterized as having a rheological profile which is shear thinning, having a high viscosity at extremely low shear rates and a low viscosity at high shear rates. Thus such fluids are pseudoplastic having a high yield stress.
This type of rheology is produced by hydrating in the fluid certain water soluble polymers or other colloidal materials. These polymers presently known are biopolymers, i.e., microbially produced polysaccharides or heteropolysaccharides, and are well known in the art.
There is a need for fluids which exhibit a high low shear rate viscosity which are shear thinning.
Chitosan is a partially or fully deacetylated form of chitin, a naturally occurring polysaccharide. Structurally, chitin is a polysaccharide consisting of beta-(1xe2x86x924)2-acetamido-2-deoxy-D-glucose units, some of which are deacetylated. The degree of deacetylation usually varies between 8 and 15 percent, but depends on the species from which the chitin is obtained, and the method used for isolation and purification.
Chitin is not one polymer with a fixed stoichiometry, but a class of polymers of N-acetylglucosamine with different crystal structures and degrees of deacetylation, and with fairly large variability from species to species. The polysaccharide obtained by more extensive deacetylation of chitin is chitosan.
Like chitin, chitosan is a generic term for a group of polymers of acetylglucosamine, but with a degree of deactylation of between 50 and 100 percent. Chitosan is the beta-(1-4)-polysaccharide of D-glucosamine, and is structurally similar to cellulose, except that the C-2 hydroxyl group in cellulose is substituted with a primary amine group in chitosan. The large number of free amine groups (pKa=6.3) makes chitosan a polymeric weak base. Both chitin and chitosan are insoluble in water, dilute aqueous bases, and most organic solvents. However, unlike chitin, chitosan is soluble in dilute aqueous acids, usually carboxylic acids, as the chitosonium salt. Solubility in dilute aqueous acid is therefore a simple way to distinguish chitin from chitosan.
Chitosan is unique in that it is a polysaccharide containing primary amine groups. Chitosan forms water-soluble salts with many organic and inorganic acids.
It is known to prepare chitosan derivatives by attaching various groups to one or more hydroxyl groups of the chitosan, as in various cellulose derivatives, and/or in attaching various groups to the primary amino group of chitosan.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,879,376 and 3,953,608 disclose chitosan derivatives formed by acylation of chitosan with a saturated or unsaturated organic diacid anhydride. The chitosan derivatives contain 5 to 30% acetylglucosamine, 5 to 40% glucosamine, and 30 to 90% of glucosamine units reacted with the diacid anhydride. The derivatives are prepared in an aqueous dispersion. They may be recovered by the addition of a solvent such as an alcohol to precipitate the derivative. The derivatives are useful in various cosmetic compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,307 discloses the preparation of an acylated chitosan having a degree of acylation of 35 to 65% by dissolving a water-insoluble chitosan having a degree of deacetylation of at least 70% in an aqueous acid solution, diluting the solution with water or a water-soluble solvent and adding an acylation agent to the diluted solution. Preferred water miscible solvents are lower monohydric alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, isopropyl alcohol, butyl alcohol, etc., polyhydric alcohols such as glycerin, propylene glycol, etc. and ketones such as acetone. Disclosed acylation agents are anhydrides of monocarbocyclic acids having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms per acyl group and benzoic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,792 discloses the preparation of chitosan salts by suspending the chitosan in about 5 to about 50 parts by weight of a C1 to C3 monohydric alcohol containing an amount of water sufficient to raise the dielectric constant of the alcohol to at least about 30 and not more than about 40, adding about 0.5 to about 4 equivalents for each equivalent of amino groups in the chitosan of an acid, maintaining the mixture until reaction between the chitosan and the acid is complete, and recovering and drying the chitosan salt. The concentrations of water in the alcohol solutions ranges as follows: methanolxe2x80x940%-9.7% by weight; ethanolxe2x80x944.4%-13.7% by weight; 1-propanolxe2x80x945.8%-13.4% by weight; 2-propanolxe2x80x946.7%-14.4% by weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,722 discloses the preparation of chitosan salts in a heterogenerous reaction between dissolved organic acids and chitosan dispersed in aqueous alcohols, inter alia, containing an amount of water in an amount up to about 65 wt. % of the total medium, preferably 30 to 45 wt. %, more preferably about 40 wt. %.
The following papers disclose the reaction of chitosan with various anhydrides: (1) xe2x80x9cFormation and Characterization of a Physical Chitin Gel,xe2x80x9d L. Vachoud et al., Carbohydrate Research 302 (1977), 169-177; (2) xe2x80x9cChitosan Film Acylation and Effects on Biodegradability,xe2x80x9d Jin Xu et al., Macromolecules 1996, 29, 3436-3440; (3) xe2x80x9cN-Acetylchitosan Gel: A Polyhydrate of Chitin,xe2x80x9d Shigehero Hirans et al., Biopolymers 15 (1976), 1685-1691.
We have found that an organic diacid anhydride derivative of chitosan can be prepared under high shear conditions utilizing minor amounts of water. This process does not require non-aqueous solvents or massive steps to recover the anhydride chitosan derivative from aqueous or organic solvents. Moreover, the derivative can be neutralized in-situ with a base to provide the basic salt of the derivative which can then be dispersed in water to produce viscous, alkaline, aqueous slurries/dispersions.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method of preparing an organic diacid anhydride-modified derivative of chitosan under high shear in a solid to semi-solid state which does not require the removal of large quantities of solvents for the recovery thereof.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method of preparing a basic salt of an organic diacid anhydride-modified derivative of chitosan which will disperse in aqueous liquids to produce viscous alkaline dispersions/slurries.
Another object of the invention is to provide an anhydride-modified chitosan powder comprising an organic diacid anhydride, chitosan, and water, and optionally a basic material, wherein the weight ratio of organic diacid anhydride to chitosan is from about 0.2 to 1 to about 1 to 1, wherein the weight ratio of water to chitosan is from about 0.33 to 1 to about 1.33 to 1, and wherein the weight ratio of the basic material to chitosan is from 0 to 1 to about 1.67 to 1, preferably 0.33 to 1 to 1.33 to 1.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a method of drilling a well comprising circulating in a wellbore during drilling an aqueous alkaline liquid containing an organic diacid anhydride-modified chitosan in an amount sufficient to increase the viscosity of the liquid.
These and other objects of this invention will be apparent to one skilled in the art upon reading this specification and the appended claims.
While the invention is susceptible of various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof will hereinafter be described in detail and shown by way of example. It should be understood, however, that it is not intended to limit the invention to the particular forms disclosed, but, on the contrary, the invention is to cover all modifications and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as expressed in the appended claims.
The compositions can comprise, consist essentially of, or consist of the stated materials. The method can comprise, consist essentially of, or consist of the stated steps with the stated materials.
It is one aspect of this invention to provide an anhydride-modified chitosan (hereinafter sometimes referred to as AMC). The AMC is prepared in a heterogeneous process by mixing together the chitosan, anhydride, and water under high shear. The relative concentrations of the chitosan, anhydride, and water in the AMC are such as to provide the desired concentrations of the chitosan and anhydride in the fluids to which the AMC is added. Generally the relative concentrations are as follows: chitosan=30% to 65% by weight; anhydride=10% to 30% by weight; and water=20% to 40% by weight. Preferably the relative concentrations are: chitosan=35% to 55%, anhydride=18% to 25%, and water=25% to 45%; most preferably, chitosan=40% to 50%, anhydride=20% to 25%, and water=27.5% to 35%.
Exemplary mixers include the Littleford Day Double Arm Mixers, Littleford FKM and KM Mixers, with or without choppers, Littleford POLYPHASE(copyright) Mixers, Ross Double Planetary Mixer, Baker Perkins Twin-Screw Continuous Mixers, Processall Mixmill, mixer-extruders, V-blenders with intensifier bar and the like.
The addition of the chitosan, anhydride, and water can be added to the mixer in any order. Preferably the water can be added to the chitosan to hydrate it, followed by addition of the anhydride.
The AMC is generally a powder which is preferably ground before use. Preferably the particle size of the AMC is less than 60 mesh, U.S. Standard Sieve Series.
The AMC can be suspended in a liquid other than water to produce an AMC suspension suitable for addition to an alkaline aqueous liquid to increase the viscosity thereof.
The chitosan useful in the AMC will have a degree of acetylation from about 0% to about 60%, preferably from about 25% to about 55%, and most preferably from about 40% to about 50%. Thus the degree of deacetylation of the chitosan""s precursor chitin is from 40% to about 100%, preferably from about 45% to about 75%, and most preferably from about 50% to about 60%.
The anhydride modifiers suitable for use in the present invention are saturated or unsaturated organic diacid anhydrides, substituted products of such anhydrides, and mixtures thereof, wherein the substituted products contain one or more functional groups selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, carboxyl, alkenyl, amino, and mixtures thereof. Exemplary saturated anhydrides are succinic anhydride (preferred), acetoxysuccinic anhydride, methylsuccinic anhydride, diacetyl tartaric anhydride, tartaric anhydride, glutaric anhydride, glutamic anhydride, and the like. Exemplary unsaturated anhydrides used can be maleic anhydride (preferred), itaconic anhydride, citraconic anhydride, dodecenylsuccinic anhydrides, octadecenylsuccinic anhydride, other alkenyl succinic anhydrides, and the like wherein the alkenyl group contains from about 2 to about 20 carbon atoms, and mixtures thereof.
The concentration of the organic diacid anhydride in the AMC is from about 20% to about 100% of the weight of chitosan in the AMC, i.e., the weight ratio of anhydride to chitosan is from about 0.2 to 1 to about 1 to 1. It is preferred that the weight ratio of the succinic anhydride to chitosan is from about 0.33 to 1 to about 0.6 to 1.
The concentration of the water in the AMC is such that the water to chitosan weight ratio is from about 0.33 to 1 to about 1.33 to 1, preferably from about 0.5 to 1 to about 1 to 1, and most preferably from about 0.5 to 1 to about 0.8 to 1. The water can be removed, or partially removed, from the AMC, as by drying, after the AMC has been prepared by the high shear process disclosed herein.
Alkanoic acid anhydrides (alkanoic anhydrides) such as acetic anhydride, propionic anhydride, butyric anhydride, dodecanoic anhydride, and the like can be used together with the organic diacid anhydrides, if desired.
As indicated hereinbefore, the AMC set forth herein are useful in drilling a well in a rotary drilling process wherein there is circulated in a wellbore (borehole) a drilling fluid during the drilling thereof. Such processes are well known in the art. Generally, the method of drilling a well penetrating a subterranean formation comprises circulating an aqueous alkaline AMC-containing fluid as set forth herein through the well by introducing the drilling fluid into the well and into contact with the formation and withdrawing the drilling fluid from the well to remove cuttings therefrom. The fluids can be formulated for use as spotting fluids for use in releasing stuck pipe or tools within a borehole wherein the fluid is circulated to the depth in the borehole of the stuck pipe or tool and in a volume sufficient to displace the fluid in the borehole over the entire stuck area, and allowing the spotting fluid to soak for a period of time sufficient to release the stuck pipe or tool. The fluids can be formulated to provide viscous gels to overcome lost circulation problems in a wellbore as is known in the art.
The invention provides oil and gas well drilling and servicing fluids containing chitosan which is modified with one or more organic diacid anhydrides and water as hereinbefore disclosed. The fluids are useful in various operations such as drilling, fracturing, sand control, lost circulation control, completion, workover, and the like. The preferred fluids are alkaline aqueous pseudoplastic fluids having a Brookfield 0.3 rpm viscosity (hereinafter sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9clow shear rate viscosityxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cLSRVxe2x80x9d) of at least 10,000 centipoise and a shear thinning index (hereinafter sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cSTIxe2x80x9d) greater than about 25. The STI is the ratio of the Brookfield viscosity at 0.3 rpm to the Brookfield viscosity at 100 rpm and is an indication of the shear thinning, pseudoplastic characteristic of the fluids. Preferably the LSRV is at least about 20,000 centipoise, most preferably at least about 30,000 centipoise.
The concentration of AMC in the fluids will be sufficient to impart to the fluids the rheological characteristics desired. Generally the concentration of AMC will be from about 2 lb/bbl (0.57% w/v) to about 10 lb/bbl (2.865% w/v), preferably from about 3 lb/bbl (0.857% w/v) to about 8 lb/bbl (2.3% w/v).
The fluids are initially prepared by forming an aqueous AMC solution/dispersion and thereafter raising the pH to basic, i.e., to a pH of about 7.0 or above, preferably from about 8 to about 11.
The basic compound used to raise the pH to the alkaline range can be any compatible base which can be determined by routine testing. Preferred basic compounds are the alkali metal and ammonium hydroxides, carbonates and bisulfites, and mixtures thereof. Organic bases such as low molecular weight amines and hydroxyamines, such as ethanolamine and the like, can be used to raise the pH, also in combination with an inorganic basic compound. Preferred bases are the alkali metal carbonates.
In accordance with another embodiment of this invention, a basic material can be added to the AMC such that when the AMC is added to an aqueous solution, an alkaline aqueous solution will result into which the AMC disperses or solublizes to provide a viscous alkaline aqueous liquid.
Preferred basic materials are water soluble carbonates, acetates, phosphates and the like. Preferably the basic material is an alkali metal water soluble basic salt. Most preferably the basic material is an alkali metal carbonate, such as sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, lithium carbonate, and mixtures thereof. Still most preferably sodium carbonate.
We have now found that incorporation of the basic material into the AMC powder enhances the aging stability of the AMC powder. This is indicated by the enhanced viscosity of the AMC solutions/dispersions obtained after aging the AMC powders and then dispersing them in aqueous liquids (alkaline aqueous liquids when the AMC does not contain the basic material). Furthermore, the basic material enhances the thermal stability of the alkaline aqueous dispersions/solutions containing the AMC.
The concentration of the basic material in the AMC is such as to provide a weight ratio of basic material to chitosan from about 0 to 1 to about 1.67 to 1, preferably from about 0.33 to 1 to about 1.33 to 1, and most preferably from about 0.5 to 1 to about 1 to 1. The preferred basic material is sodium carbonate.
The water base borehole fluids and well servicing fluids of this invention generally will contain materials well known in the art to provide various characteristics of properties to the fluid. Thus the fluids may contain one or more viscosifiers or suspending agents in addition to the chitosan, weighting agents, corrosion inhibitors, soluble salts, biocides, fungicides, seepage loss control additives, bridging agents, deflocculants, lubricity additives, shale control additives, pH control additives, and other additives as desired.
The borehole fluids may contain one or more materials which function as encapsulating or fluid loss control additives to restrict the entry of liquid from the fluid to the contacted shale. Representative materials known in the art include partially solublized starch, gelatinized starch, starch derivatives, cellulose derivatives, humic acid salts (lignite salts), lignosulfonates, gums, biopolymers, synthetic water soluble polymers, and mixtures thereof.
The oil and gas well drilling and servicing fluids of this invention preferably have a pH in the range from about 7.5 to about 11.5, most preferably from 8 to about 11.
If desired, water soluble potassium compounds can be incorporated into the fluids of this invention to increase the potassium ion content thereof. Thus it is known to add potassium chloride, potassium formate, potassium acetate, and the like to fluids to enhance the shale stabilizing characteristics of the fluids.
The well drilling and servicing fluids of this invention contains an aqueous phase which may be fresh water, a natural brine, sea water or a formulated brine. The formulated brine is manufactured by dissolving one or more soluble salts in water, a natural brine, or sea water. Representative soluble salts are the chloride, bromide, acetate and formate salts of potassium, sodium, calcium, magnesium and zinc. The preferred salts contain a monovalent cation.
The borehole fluid of this invention is circulated or spotted within a borehole during well drilling or servicing operations as is well known in the art. Fracturing fluids are used to hydraulically fracture subterranean formations as is well known in the art.
The fluids of the invention can also optionally contain one or more aldehydes to react with the AMC present in the fluids. Generally the concentration of the aldehyde will be from about 0.7 kg/m3 (0.25 ppb) to about 57 kg/M3 (20 ppb), preferably from about 0.7 kg/m3 (0.25 ppb) to about 43 kg/m3 (15 ppb).
In order to more completely describe the invention, the following non-limiting examples are given. In these examples and in this specification, the following abbreviations may be used: ml=milliliter; cp=centipoise; ppb=pounds per 42 gallon barrel; PV=API plastic viscosity in centipoise; YP=API yield point in pounds per 100 square feet; rpm=revolutions per minute; API=American Petroleum Institute; LSRV=low shear rate viscosity in centipoise as determined with a Brookfield Viscometer at 0.3 rpm; lb/100 sq.ft.=pounds per 100 square feet; kg/m3=kilograms per cubic meter.